Vorlage:Titel
} } } | Ode1x1 | Ode1x01 = „Ich hab dich kaum erkannt“ | Oen1x1 | Oen1x01 = „I Hardly Recognized You“ | Ode1x2 | Ode1x02 = „Spuck es aus“ | Oen1x2 | Oen1x02 = „Spit It Out“ | Ode1x3 | Ode1x03 = „Schuld ist nur für unsichere Menschen“ | Oen1x3 | Oen1x03 = „Guilt is for Insecure People “ | Ode1x4 | Ode1x04 = „So privat wie ein Zirkus“ | Oen1x4 | Oen1x04 = „Private as a Circus“ | Ode1x5 | Ode1x05 = „Firmen-Nutte“ | Oen1x5 | Oen1x05 = „Company Slut“ | Ode1x6 | Ode1x06 = „Ich genüge mir selbst“ | Oen1x6 | Oen1x06 = „I Exist Only for Me“ | Ode1x7 | Ode1x07 = Eine Kostprobe Ihrer eigenen Medizin“ | Oen1x7 | Oen1x07 = A Taste of Your Own Medicine“ | Ode1x8 | Ode1x08 = Die besten Dinge im Leben“ | Oen1x8 | Oen1x08 = The Best Things in Life“ | Ode1x9 | Ode1x09 = „Gemeinheiten“ | Oen1x9 | Oen1x09 = „Rotten Things“ | Ode1x10 = „Eine verkleidete „Tarantula““ | Oen1x10 = „7:15 A.M.“ | Ode1x11 = „A Well-Dressed Tarantula“ | Oen1x11 = „I Answer to No Man“ | Ode1x12 = „Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst“ | Oen1x12 = „Promises You Can’t Keep“ | Ode1x13 = „Nur Schwierigkeiten“ | Oen1x13 = „Nothing But Trouble“ | Ode1x14 = „Die Spielregeln von Blake Carrington“ | Oen1x14 = „The Gospel According to Blake Carrington“ | Ode1x15 = „Wir sind an der Reihe“ | Oen1x15 = „Our Turn Now“ | Ode1x16 = „Armes reiches Mädchen“ | Oen1x16 = „Poor Little Rich Girl“ | Ode1x17 = „1.17 Auftritt Alexis“ | Oen1x17 = „Enter Alexis“ | Ode1x18 = „1.18 Betrüge keine Betrügerin“ | Oen1x18 = „Don’t Con a Con Artist“ | Ode1x19 = „Benutze oder werde benutzt“ | Oen1x19 = „Use or Be Used“ | Ode1x20 = „Ein Satz aus der Vergangenheit“ | Oen1x20 = „A Line from the Past“ | Ode1x21 = „Kleine verlogene Schlampe“ | Oen1x21 = „Trashy Little Tramp“ | Ode1x22 = „Aus dem absoluten Nichts“ | Oen1x22 = „Dead Scratch“ | deSx1 | deSx01 | Ode2x0 | Ode2x00 = Die Magie kehrt zurück | enSx1 | enSx01 | Oen2x0 | Oen2x00 = Magic Is Coming | Ode2x1 | Ode2x01 = Der neue Fluch der Freiheit | Oen2x1 | Oen2x01 = Broken | Ode2x2 | Ode2x02 = Zwei Seelen in der Brust | Oen2x2 | Oen2x02 = We Are Both | Ode2x3 | Ode2x03 = Muttergefühle | Oen2x3 | Oen2x03 = Lady of the Lake | Ode2x4 | Ode2x04 = Der Zorn des Krokodils | Oen2x4 | Oen2x04 = The Crocodile | Ode2x5 | Ode2x05 = Der Doktor aus einem anderen Land | Oen2x5 | Oen2x05 = The Doctor | Ode2x6 | Ode2x06 = Der Traum von Tallahassee | Oen2x6 | Oen2x06 = Tallahassee | Ode2x7 | Ode2x07 = Kinder des Mondes | Oen2x7 | Oen2x07 = Child of the Moon | Ode2x8 | Ode2x08 = Hinab in verborgene Welten | Oen2x8 | Oen2x08 = Into the Deep | Ode2x9 | Ode2x09 = Herzkönigin | Oen2x9 | Oen2x09 = Queen of Hearts | Ode2x10 = Das Spiel der Grille | Oen2x10 = The Cricket Game | Ode2x11 = An der Grenze | Oen2x11 = The Outsider | Ode2x12 = Das Leben, der Tod und die Alternativen | Oen2x12 = In the Name of the Brother | Ode2x13 = Anton und die Bohnenranke | Oen2x13 = Tiny | Ode2x14 = Rumpelstilzchens Spiel mit dem Schicksal | Oen2x14 = Manhattan | Ode2x15 = Vom Verlöschen des Guten | Oen2x15 = The Queen Is Dead | Ode2x16 = Das Herz von Cora | Oen2x16 = The Miller's Daughter | Ode2x17 = Willkommen in Storybrooke | Oen2x17 = Welcome to Storybrooke | Ode2x18 = Selbstlos, mutig und treu | Oen2x18 = Selfless, Brave and True | Ode2x19 = Lacey und die Erinnerung an Belle | Oen2x19 = Lacey | Ode2x20 = Die boshafte Welt der Königin | Oen2x20 = The Evil Queen | Ode2x21 = Zweiter Stern rechts … | Oen2x21 = Second Star to the Right | Ode2x22 = … und dann immer geradeaus bis zur Morgendämmerung | Oen2x22 = And Straight on 'Til Morning | deSx3 | deSx03 | Ode3x0 | Ode3x00 | enSx3 | enSx03 | Oen3x0 | Oen3x00 = Journey to Neverland | Ode3x1 | Ode3x01 = Wenn böse Träume fliegen lernen | Oen3x1 | Oen3x01 = The Heart of the Truest Believer | Ode3x2 | Ode3x02 = Erkenne dich selbst | Oen3x2 | Oen3x02 = Lost Girl | Ode3x3 | Ode3x03 = Eine recht ungewöhnliche Fee | Oen3x3 | Oen3x03 = Quite a Common Fairy | Ode3x4 | Ode3x04 = Hört ihr die Melodie des Rattenfängers? | Oen3x4 | Oen3x04 = Nasty Habits | Ode3x5 | Ode3x05 = Und sie wurden Piraten | Oen3x5 | Oen3x05 = Good Form | Ode3x6 | Ode3x06 = Unter dem Meer | Oen3x6 | Oen3x06 = Ariel | Ode3x7 | Ode3x07 = Reich der Schatten | Oen3x7 | Oen3x07 = Dark Hollow | Ode3x8 | Ode3x08 = „3.08 The Sensational Blake Carrington Trial“ | Oen3x8 | Oen3x08 = „The Sensational Blake Carrington Trial“ | Ode3x9 | Ode3x09 = Rettet Henry | Oen3x9 | Oen3x09 = Save Henry | Ode3x10 = Pans neues Neverland? | Oen3x10 = The New Neverland | Ode3x11 = Es war keinmal… | Oen3x11 = Going Home | Ode3x12 = Grün ist das neue Schwarz | Oen3x12 = New York City Serenade | Ode3x13 = Hexenjagd | Oen3x13 = Witch Hunt | Ode3x14 = Rapunzels Turm der Angst | Oen3x14 = The Tower | Ode3x15 = Wo Lumière ist, ist auch Schatten | Oen3x15 = Quiet Minds | Ode3x16 = Grün vor Neid | Oen3x16 = It's Not Easy Being Green | Ode3x17 = Captain Black Beard und die Jolly Roger | Oen3x17 = The Jolly Roger | Ode3x18 = Unsere Mütter, unsere Täter | Oen3x18 = Bleeding Through | Ode3x19 = Vergiftet ist die Seele des Fluchs | Oen3x19 = A Curious Thing | Ode3x20 = Sei mit uns, sprach die gute Hexe von Oz | Oen3x20 = Kansas | Ode3x21 = Emmas Dilemma mit der Geschichte | Oen3x21 = Snow Drifts | Ode3x22 = Ein kühler Wind weht durch das Haus | Oen3x22 = There's No Place Like Home }} Mit dieser Vorlage wird automatisch ein Episodentitel als Link gebildet. Als Parameter muss der Folgencode (x) übergeben werden. Es kann der Parameter lang übergeben werden, um die Sprache des Titels zu wählen (de für Deutsch (Standard), en für Englisch). Folgen, für die es noch keine synchronisierte Fassung gibt, zeigen auch bei den deutschen Titeln den Originaltitel an. Beispiel: * für * für * für Titel